Creatures by Type
This page contains Creatures sorted by type or species, such as Animals or Skulks. Animals Animals are living creatures that are found across Istaria. Most are passive, and some can provide resources for Crafting. Arbotus Arbotus are two legged beasts with a giant mouth, and are the larger and more dangerous relatives of the Ruxus. They eat all that they can swallow, and due to the forest habitat in which they live, they have developed bark like skin with sticks and leaves growing out of them. They also tend to swallow squirrels, which are freed upon killing an Arbotus. They are social creatures that live in herds, and if an Arbotus near another is attacked, the others will defend it and devour the attacker. Usally Arbotus are found on the west coast of Dikaina Island, in the forest areas between Lerena and Dikaina. However, some wandered to the middle of the three islands that are west of Lerena, probably to live in peace on their own on the two small hills covered in forest. Usually no adventurers bother to go there, since you have to wade through water and it is a rather large detour. Some may think the squirrels harass you when you kill the Arbotus. But they thank you, kind of. *Regular Arbotus death sound *Slowed down Arbotus death sound ::Apparently David Bowman was giving the squirrel the voice. It says: "Woohoo, I’m a freeee maaaaan! Yeehaa! I get to pick..nuts and berries and run through the forest like a good little squirrel. I’m gonna have a life now, boy." Note that squirrels are very rare drops when harvesting. You might kill 50 Arbotus (can be Small, Regular or Tremendous) before yielding a handful of squirrels. Beetles Six-legged with segmented bodies, a thick exoskeleton, and a pair of wings that allows them to hover, Beetles are one of the most hardy creatures in Istaria, able to survive in a variety of climates, some extremely inhospitable to life. They have a pair of mandibles which are used to eat or grasp their prey and they have also been known to hover towards their prey, knocking them down and attempting to crush them. A common sight throughout Istaria, the Loricutus Beetle, or common Istarian Beetle, has been found in nearly every environment on Istaria, from fiery volcanoes to sandy beaches to the icy frozen mountains of the distant north. Like the Gruoks, Beetles have also served as a common source of food and resources over the millennia to the many Living Races. Crabs Flies Golems Golems are creatures comprised of the very elements themselves. They patrol crafting resource areas and attack anyone that wanders into their territory. Some Golems can be harvested once they have been killed. Most of them deliver as much material as rich resource nodes. Elementals Elementals are golem-like creatures that roam throughout the lands of Istaria. Gem Golems Once defeated, Gem Golems can be quarried for gems as if they were a gemstone vein. Metal Golems Once defeated, Metal Golems can be mined for ore as if they were an ore outcropping. Stone Golems Once defeated, Stone Golems can be quarried for stone slabs as if they were a stone outcropping. Gruoks Gruoks are wild animals similar in appearance to wild pigs and are often referred to as pigs or piggies. Young Gruoks are called grulets and are often grouped with Gruok sows. The higher level Gruoks tend to be very aggressive with attacks that can cause the player to Bleed. Once dead, they can be harvested for Hide and Meat. Mimics Mimics are creatures that resemble Treasure Chests. They are used as traps to kill unwary adventurers that believe they contain valuable treasures. If a player tries to open them, they will attack. Oastics Ogres Ogres are a man-like race of monsters that roam with and are the larger counterpart of Pygmies. Pygmies Pygmies are common creatures that are found roaming with Ogres, their larger counterparts. Rift Guardians Rift Guardians are powerful deities made out of the essences of time. They inhabit spatial rifts, like the Fiery Rift and The Rift. Ruxus Ruxus are large, aggressive, slow-moving creatures that appear to be somewhat social. Scorpions Scorpions were originally subterranean dwellers on the island of Drakul. Recent excavations deep into the earth across Istaria have disturbed their ancient breeding grounds and the scorpions have begun to migrate to the surface through these newly constructed tunnels and chambers. They are mostly solitary creatures, but can be found in small groups when protecting clutches of eggs. One female scorpion, a breeder, can produce well over one hundred eggs in a season. However, many of the young do not survive, as they are often eaten by their own kind or by other dangers. These eight-legged arachnids are dangerous creatures and prey on any living things they come across. They range in size from small (less than gnome sized) to large (adult dragon sized). Scorpions have two large pincered appendages and a segmented tail that is topped with a large stinger. Most scorpions carry a venom within the stinger that results in paralyzation, allowing the beast to feast uninterrupted on its still-living prey. Scorpions come in different colors, befitting their environment. Underground they are mostly grey, black or pale. While the species found in more arid environments such as deserts are shades of brown or black. Skulks Spiders Istarian Spiders are not the typical garden variety that can be dealt with by a quick swat. These magically enchanted creatures, found all across the lands of Istaria, are ferocious creatures with attacks that resemble spells. Treants Treants are enchanted trees that patrol the forests of Istaria. Most are very peaceful creatures, but enraged Treants will attack on sight. After being killed, Treants can be harvested for logs with a Tree Axe, sap with a Sap Spigot, or bark with a Harvest Knife. Treasure Chests Treasure Chests come in many varieties, from Cedar Treasure Chests to Thornwood Treasure Chests, as well as different types of wood, metal and even stone. They require proper Keys to be opened and have a chance to drop Broken Items, Crystals, Formulas, Hoard Items, Techniques and Sacks of Coins. Caution is advised as some chests are actually Mimics, which are identified by their higher hitpoints (around the same compared to a mob at it's level). Some of the Treasure Chests are found in quests, others are unique such as the Enchanted Ancient Chest near Kalevala. Werewolves Werewolves are former humanoid or wolf creatures that have turned, due the Lycanthropy curse, into horrid creatures attracted by the moon. Istarian Werewolves always stay in their bestial form, and are highly vulnerable to the silver damage type. Wisps Wisps are magical creatures that provide Essences for crafting while alive, and Tainted Essence when killed. Enriched wisps count as rich nodes for their essence. Normal Wisps are placid with 10 health, while enraged wisps are aggressive and harder to kill. Enraged wisps can be harvested for normal Essence once dead. Enraged wisps may also drop Vitaes, which are components for different crafting Techniques. Withered Aegis The Withered Aegis is a powerful cadre of necromancers and evil beings bent on the utter conquest and destruction of the Living Races. They inhabit the Realm of Blight and make war on Istaria. The Withered Aegis employ a variety of foul servants to fulfill their nefarious purposes. Aegis-Animates Aegis-Animates and Aegis Constructs are the only real forms of Withered Aegis mobs. Both of these groups are the only mobs that drop Blighted Gears. The Aegis-Animates are living creatures that fight alongside the Withered Aegis, unlike the Aegis-Constructs, which are created by the Withered Aegis. Fyakki Fyakki are Aegis-Animates that roam throughout the deadlands of Istaria. File:Fyakki_Concept_Art.jpg|The official concept art of the Fyakki. File:Fyakki_Concept_Render.jpg|A concept render of the Fyakki. Kwellen Kwellen are winged guardians of the undead that roam around the Istarian deadlands. Maggots Vexators Vexators are inter-dimensional creatures that came from the Realm of Blight, similar to the Kwellen. Aegis-Constructs Aegis-Constructs and Aegis-Animates are the only real forms of Withered Aegis mobs. Both of these groups are the only mobs that drop Blighted Gears. The Aegis-Constructs are creations of the Withered Aegis, unlike the Aegis-Animates, which are living creatures that fight alongside them. Abominations Abominations are creatures that are crafted by the Withered Aegis. Aegrors Automatons Automatons are creatures similar to Formulatrons. They are completely resistant to Spirit based magic. Blight Anchors Blight Anchors are magical constructs that the Withered Aegis use to gain a foothold in Istaria. They are stationary but capable of summoning their own guards to protect them. Mylocs Mylocs were once creatures that lived peacefully on the eastern continents at the time of the birth of the Dryad. Once these hideous monsters turned and allied with the Withered Aegis, they were eradicated by the efforts of the Gifted. They weren't heard of for centuries, but recently there have been rumors and tales of these beasts rising once again with their Queen in Dralnok's Doom. Undead The creatures of the Undead are minions of the Withered Aegis. They serve as warriors to bring death to the living. Blights Blights are the undead foot-soldiers of the Withered Aegis. Blight creatures inhabit most areas of Istaria. Ghosts Ghosts are one form of undead creatures used by the Withered Aegis in Istaria. They are formed from any of the living races and are of any school, including some classes that are not available to the living races. They use the abilities of their schools and races, as well as some skills unique to the undead. Mummies Mummies are a form of Undead creature used by the Withered Aegis in Istaria. They can be formed from any of the living races and be of any school, including some that are not available to the living races. As Mummies, they have the abilities of their school and race as well some skills unique to the undead. Skeletons Skeletons are a form of undead creature used by the Withered Aegis in Istaria. They are formed from any of the living races and be of any school, including some that are not available to the living races. As Skeletons, they have the abilities of their school and race as well some that are unique to the undead. Withered Scales Withered Scales were formerly living Dragons that have been slain in battle against the Withered Aegis. They have been revived after their death to serve their undead masters. Wraiths A Wraith appears as a spectral being with no legs. It appears to be in the form of a torn cloak, with the hood as the head. Yet, it does have humanoid arms and hands, but colored in the same way as its body. It makes very ghostly and deep-throated sounds when attacked, seeming to try and yell at you in the only way it knows how. They wander either alone or with cohorts and seem to command parts of the Withered Aegis whenever they can. Zombies Zombies are a form of Undead creature used by the Withered Aegis in Istaria. They can be formed from any of the living races and be of any school, including some that are not available to the living races. As Zombies, they have the abilities of their school and race as well some unique to the undead. Wolves Wolves are aggressive, wild canines. They often travel in packs and are social, meaning that if a wolf is attacked, other wolves nearby will come to its defense. Once killed, wolves can be harvested for hide. *